Is this all True?
by Smile through the Rain
Summary: Cammie Morgan and Bex Baxter where partnered for a CovOpps trip. What They didn't expect was for those two Junior Spies-In-Training to go missing. Captured by the Terrorist organization that is assumed to be after Macey. As Cammie spies, fights, and finds a way to escape she learns some terrible truths and shocking lies. Full summary inside :)
1. Summary

**I know. I know. I should be working on 'CovOps Reports' but I'm just kinda tired with that story at the moment. Any way I had this dream that I thought was Awesome but I wanted to know if you thought I should write the story.**

IMPORTANT: This takes place during Don't Judge a Girl by her Cover. 

* * *

Cammie Morgan and Bex Baxter where partnered for a CovOpps trip. Everyone thought that Joe Solomon had planned for anything. What he didn't expect was for those two Junior Spies-In-Training to go missing. Captured by the Terrorist organization that is assumed to be after Macey. As Cammie spies, fights, and finds a way to escape she learns some terrible truths and shocking lies. Is Mr. Solomon and double agent, Is Macey really the target, and is it possible her dad is alive? Is Zach related to the woman from the roof? With no friends to help them, The Circle believes they have these girls in the palm of their hands. And they do. No one knows where to find The missing teenagers, because the Circle is hiding out in a secret base disguised as a hotel. Now can these two friends take on a terrorist organization _Alone_ and live to tell the tale? Read as Cammie faces her biggest challenge yet as she must make the choice to keep everyone she loves safe or save her own life.

* * *

**Review and let me know if you want me to make this into a story :) **

**-XSoftballxIsxMyxLifeX **

**BTW Yeah I changed back to XSoftballxIsxMyxLifeX because I liked it better and it works with any category and it fits me so yea. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so I got Review saying they wanted the story to be poster so this is the first chapter. This was not actually part of my dream but I needed a intro and a way to get them captured I hope you like it! :) Read on!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Gallagher Girls series I only own what nonsense and weird dreams my mind makes up.**

* * *

_**Cammie Morgan's**_** POV:**

I looked over at Bex and we shared a smug grin. This mission would be a walk in the park for us. All our classmates_ and_ Mr. Solomon wouldn't know what hit them. We where supposed to just blend in and not be compromised by some senior agents walking in the crowd

For me that's completely easy, I've been a pavement artist since I was born.  
As for Bex, she is a natural born spy. No way we wouldn't dominate  
"After you Chameleon."  
"No after you Duchess." We both laughed and hopped out of the van. "Is it weird that I'm happy for once we don't have to worry about Macey's safety?" Bex asked me.  
"Not at all, I'm happy too. We've been so worried about her whenever we go out in public its nice to know she's back at school with my mom and all he teachers."  
"And Abby who is bloody awesome!" Bex said, I gave her a fake smile and sighed a little. "Whats wrong Cam?"  
"I just fell like...like Abby doesn't want to spend time with me, it's like she is trying to avoid me."  
"Oh. Well forget that now is our time to shine. Metaphorically of course, right now we want to look normal." I laughed.  
"Lets go show them how Gallagher Girls kick butt!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LINE BRAKE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was sitting on a bench next to Bex sipping on some Starbucks we had bought and were giggling like a bunch of teenage girls, well non-spy teenage girls. When I saw a white van pass us, I normally wouldn't be suspicious of a car but we we're in Roseville a pretty much unknown town and this was a car with a license plate from Vermont.  
"Hey, Bex?"  
"The car?"  
"Yeah."  
"I know."  
"Should we be cautious?""I think we should be fine." I nodded I trusted Bex with my life and I believed her that we really didn't worry.  
After a few minutes of silence I heard a voice in my ear. Instinctively I grabbed my phone and lifted in to my ear  
_Girls it is time to return to our van. Duchess and Chameleon congratulations you are the only ones who were not spotted. _  
"Yes!" Bex and I said at the same time  
_There will be time to celebrate later it is time to go.  
_"Yes sir!" I picked up my Starbucks and my bag, turned around and waited for Bex to gather up her things.  
"Pshh! I don't know why Solomon was so surprised I mean hello! You're the Chameleon!" Bex laughed as we walked  
"Bex, I'm not _that_ goof besides we were up against CIA agents so I bet he wasn't trying to get his hoped up only to be dissapointed."  
"You're right you're not _that _good," I whirl around to face her. I mean I wasn't fishing for compliments but isn't you best friend supposed to compliment you? "You're _way_ Better!"  
"Oh stop it Bex you're great too!"  
"Well I _am _a Baxter!" We both bursted into a fit of giggles. And that was our mistake. We were too busy laughing and joking around and being normal best friends to realize that the white van from earlier had pulled up next to us and people in masks where already jumping out. The first one came at me and the second at Bex. We both dodged and punched and kicked and used all the moves we remembered but we were totally outnumbered.  
I looked at Bex and we both seemed to realize that we don't stand a chance this is probably it.  
"MR. SOLOMON!" I yelled into my comms unit, "We need help! We're being Kidnapped! Help u-!" One of the men punched me in the side and I let lose a scream. He yanked the Comms unit out of my ear and threw me into the back of the van seconds later Bex was thrown by my side.  
"You okay?" I asked  
"No, You?"  
"Same."  
"Shut UP you two!" The second man said as he started the van. "We have a long ride as it is."  
"Why don't you come back here and MAKE us shut up!" Bex taunted the man before I could tell her it was a bad mistake.  
"I got this." The first man said and he climbed into the back with us and he hit us both in the head with something and all I could see was black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LINE BRAKE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Joseph Solomon's POV:_**

All the other girls in my Junior Covert Operations class had already made it back to the Van but we we're still waiting on Rebecca and Cameron. I asked all my students if any of them had see either Ms. Morgan or Ms. Baxter but no one had a clue.  
"They couldn't have just disappe-"  
_MR. SOLOMON!_ It was Cammie's voice in my ear_, _it sounded scared and panicked _We need help! We're being Kidnapped! Help u-!" _Her sentence was cut short by a sickening thud and a horrible scream, Cammie's scream. Then the line went dead and I looked up to see all the girls looking at me._  
_

"We are in some big trouble."  
"What's wrong?" Tina Walters asked  
"Cameron and Rebecca have been kidnapped." _By a terrorist organization that really wants Cammie dead._ I thought but I didn't want to add. But now we had to go back to school and I was going to have to face the wrath of Both the Cameron girls that I lost their Daughter/Niece. But I will do everything in my power to get both those girls back safe from harm.

* * *

**Thats it the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! And like I said this wasn't actually part of the dream but i needed something to start with. SO Review let me know how it is. If you want me to continue and all. okay so yea. Review let me know your thoughts and feelings. kay Byee! :)  
**

**-XSoftballxIsxMyxLifeX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well this is the Second chapter hope you enjoy it!  
**

**Disclaimer!:**_** I do NOT on the Gallagher Girls series!**  
_

* * *

**_Bex Baxter's__ POV:_**

My eye's fluttered open and my heart sank as I heard whispers from those two bloody guys that attacked my best friend and I.  
"Why does the boss want these two _girls_?"  
"I'm not going to pretend to know anything that goes on in Catherine Goode's head."  
I heard a small barely audible gasp from my side. I turned my head and face Cammie, who mouthed, _Did he say Goode?_  
I nodded and mouthed back, _Zachary._ My eyes narrowed dangerously. And it felt like I could hear my best friends heart brake. She looked so broken. I was about to comfort her when I heard, "Are those two still unconscious?"  
My eyes widened and I mouthed, _close your eyes and don't move_ and we both continued to act knocked out.  
"Seems like it, and good thing too. There's a gas station up the road and I need to get something to eat."  
"And I need to use the bathroom. Just lock the doors Catherine said this car is escape proof."  
"Sounds good. Besides they're teenagers they cant be that troublesome." I heard the car door slam shut and I waited for twenty seconds for them to get out of sight then I opened my eyes and sat up and then helped Cammie up.  
"Lets get out of here." Cam nodded and we both tried to open a door.  
"It wont open!" Cammie said as she kept shaking the handle.  
"Mine either." I gave out a grunt of frustration and kicked the window with all my might. Nothing happened.  
"Do you think we will get out of this?" Cammie asked and I had a small moment of doubt, this looked hopeless.  
"Of course we will. We both can kick butt!"  
"Yea. Of course." She sounded so fragile that I wanted to punch and kick and kill these two guys for hurting my best friend.  
"Cammie, maybe its a different Goode...?" I wanted to reassure her but it sounded more like a question.  
"I doubt it. Goode isn't a very common name." She hasd a point, I had known that Zachary was going to be nothing but trouble.

* * *

_**Cammie Morgan's POV** _

I know Bex was just trying to cheer me up but I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was thinking _I told you so!_  
"Well, how do you think that Zach and this Catherine are related?" I asked Bex hoping that it was some distant relation.  
"I don't know. Maybe like an Aunt or something."  
"True I remember that once I asked Zach what his parents did and he told me they _used_ to be CIA so they must of died on a mission, like my dad." I recalled that moment. I mean he told me that to my face and I didn't detect a lie.  
"Well he could have been lying to you," Bex said, "He seems to have been doing that a lot." I was just about to agree with her when I saw the two guys walking back to the van.  
"Shoot! Lay back down!" At the exact same time Bex and I dropped to the floor and didn't move at all.  
"Oh good they're still unconscious." One of them said  
"Great we aren't so far from the secret base and that's good if we are any later Catherine will have our heads." They other replied.  
They started the car and pulled out of the gas station and began down the road again.  
I turned to Bex and mouthed _got a plan?_  
_It's a really bad one but we try to escape when they open the back.  
I'm willing to try it.  
_They weren't lying about the how far away we were we stopped like five minutes later. Those guys couldn't hold it in for five minutes? I mean seriously I bet even secret terrorist organizations have bathrooms.  
We heard the back door being unlocked and opened.  
_On three? _  
_One, two..._ Bex replied  
_Three!  
_We both jumped up and started to fight these guys. They didn't know that on the trip we had untied the ropes that had bounded us, so it was a surprise to them when we attacked. It was good, for a moment we had the upper hand, then we lost as soon as it had come. Three more people ran out of the hotel? we stopped in front of and grabbed Bex and I and held us down.  
As hard as I had tried to get out of their grasp I couldn't. Bex was having no luck at all either and that scared me. Bex the fiercest person I know was trapped, there was no way I could ever have gotten out of there.  
"Well our plan failed." I muttered to Bex.  
"Couldn't have gone any worse." She muttered back.  
I feel a blast of air conditioning as we are pulled into the hotel? I almost gasped in surprised. The outside looked like a run down, sucky hotel but the inside looked like five star lodging. I look at Bex who is a surprised as I am but we both know that no matter how awesome this place looks we have to get away. Just as I felt like nobody even cared that we were there I heard a voice. And when I looked up I saw a woman with curly red hair and green eyes exactly like Zach's.  
"So this is the girl who my son has taken a liking to."  
"What are you talking about!" I spat at her.  
"Oh, such a feisty one. Well I'm talking about my darling son Zachary."  
Wait. Was this woman...Zach's mom!?

* * *

**Okay so again this chapter isn't really part of the dream I had, well the ending is but not the beginning. From now on it will be the dream. Kay so let me know your thoughts were any of the characters super OOC? Review please! :) **


	4. Chapter 3

_**Cammie Morgan's POV:**_

No. No...No way this women could be Zach's mother. She looks exactly like the women from the roof and the one after my best friend.  
I guess the lady _Catherine?_ must have seen Bex and I's confused looks because she said, "I guess Zachary must not like to talk about me all that much. That is fine he is such a disappointment."  
"Why would anyone want to talk about you." Bex snapped and I smacked her arm  
"Bex don't make this worse!"  
"How can this get any worse!" She had a point there. We were kidnapped by a terrorist organization and probably had no backup.  
"No matter the situation Rebecca, you should listen to Cameron."  
"Oh she did NOT just call me Rebecca!"  
"Bex it is not worth it!"  
"Well we are screwed either way!"  
Another point made. We don't know if Mr. Solomon heard my shout for help. And this might be the end of our careers, that haven't even started.  
"Well as much as I enjoyed this chat Baxter I believe its time for me and Morgan to have a chat alone, so boys will you take her up to their room."  
I saw Bex shake her head violently.  
"Sorry but us Gallagher Girls never le-"  
"Leave a sister behind. I know I was a Gallagher Girl myself. Now boys, now."  
Three guys came up behind Bex and grabbed her. They dragged her, kicking and screaming, up a staircase.  
"Now that that has been taken care of. It's time we had a chat. Walk with me Cameron."

* * *

_**Bex Baxter's POV:**_

The three guys threw me into a Room that looked exactly like a hotel room... only it had bunk beds and bars on the windows. Roomy...I heard the door slam behind me and I turned. I was now alone in the room and I ran to the door and shook the handle, locked. Duh. I growled in frustration and kicked the door. Hard. A jolt of searing hot pain shot up my ankle and I fell back.  
"Wow. That was stupid." I muttered to myself as I rubbed my foot. "Be safe Cammie." I whispered. I didn't want to leave her alone with that woman! Those stupid goons gave me no choice! And now she is alone with a terrorist!  
Not just a terrorist but the woman who gave the world Zachary Goode! That traitor! But then again didn't she say something about him being a disappointment? So maybe he's not working with her? I don't know Zach has always been mysterious but Mr. Solomon always seemed to trust him.  
He better not have been honey-potting Cam.  
I shook my head to clear the thoughts and I saw a printer in the corner of the room and a computer. I grabbed my phone from my pocket.  
There were jammers keeping me from making a call but I could still take a photo. I set it on the desk in the corner and put on a timer. I hit the button then climbed into bed and made it look like I am sleeping. I hear the camera click and i took the phone to the computer and printed it out. I looked around for the security camera and taped it over the lens.  
After I knew that whoever was watching the tapes wouldn't be able to see what I was doing I grabbed the pocket knife Liz created to be hidden in my shoe and I found the knife and I got to work on cutting the bars of the window. Not fully so they would still be up but enough it would be an easy escape. Then I ripped the Pic off the camera and I sat on the floor alone. Waiting for my best friend...who might not be alive at the end of her 'Chat' with that woman.

* * *

_**Joe Solomon's POV:**_  


Cammie and Rebecca have been kidnapped. Most likely by the Circle of Cavan. So Zach was right though I never doubted him. It is Cammie that they were after all along  
It makes sense though because Matthew went after them so now they are getting back at them. By going after his daughter.  
"Girls when we get back to the mansion go straight to Sublevel Two and sit there until I return. And Do. Not. Move."  
I got a chorus of 'Yes sir's'  
"Alright."  
"But sir," I turn to the sound of the voice, and it's Elizabeth Sutton, "What about Cammie and Bex? We aren't going to leave them are we?"  
"No. We will never leave anyone behind. But they are gone, we cant do anything for them here." I replied and my voice almost broke when I saw that Elizabeth was about to break down into tears. I saw Macey turn to comfort her.  
We pulled into the mansion not too shortly after and all the girls filled out. I pushed open the doors and pointed in the direction of Sublevel Two.  
"Stay. Put." They all nodded and walked away.  
"Not you two, Sutton McHenry." They both stopped. "We will find them. We will get them back." I turned and started in the opposite direction. It was not long until I stood outside of the Headmistresses Office. I raised my hand to knock on the door when I heard Rachel Morgan say, "Come in, Joe."  
Both Rachel Morgan and Abby Cameron where leaning against the desk and none other than Zachary Goode sitting on the couch.  
"Hey Joe, we found the kid sneaking in to talk to Cams." Abby smiled and walked over "How did the mission go?...Joe?"  
"We have a very big problem."  
"What is it Solomon." Rachel turned to me.  
"I can back with two less students."  
"What!?" The Cameron sisters said in unison.  
"Rebecca and Cameron have well...you should listen to this." I pulled out my Comms Unit and rewind to the shout for help.  
Suddenly the room is filled with Cammie's screaming voice _MR. SOLOMON! __We need help! We're being Kidnapped! Help u-!" __  
_Then you could hear the sickening thud and Cammie's scream, then the line went dead.  
"Cammie!" Abby's eyes widened and look like she was almost going to feint.  
"No." Rachel gasped and sank onto the couch.  
"You don't think it's C-"  
"Catherine. It must be Catherine." Zach yelled and then punched the wall hard. "And all this time the one thing I was trying to do was protect her and I failed!"  
"We will get them back Zach. We will." _We will. _


	5. Chapter 4

**_Cammie Morgan's POV:_**

I was thrown into a hotel room after my talk with Catherine. Sitting in the middle of the room, meditating was Bex.  
"Bex!" I said. Glad she was alive. I was scared that she might have been killed.  
"Cammie!" She ran and gave me a hug. "You're okay!"  
"More or less." I said and sat on the bunk bed in the corner. "She is Zach's mom."  
"What did she have to say to you!?" Bex asked.  
"Nothing really. Other than they were never after Macey. It was me the whole time and My mom, Abby, and Mr. Solomon knew all along." I said close to tears.  
"Oh. Well they come find us and get us out of here and even if they can't...Well why don't you go look out our window at the view." She said cryptically.  
I looked at her like she was crazy and then walked to our window. I saw nothing. Well nothing helpful, we had a beautiful view of a forest. But it was hard to see because of the bars blocking the way.  
I turned my head slightly and noticed on each side of the main frame of the bars there was groves. Knife groves like someone was sawing at them.  
"Did you do that?" I asked Bex  
"Who else would have?"  
"What would I do without you?" I laughed and smiled at my best friend.  
"You would be screwed." She replied seriously.  
"That I would be." I agreed.

We both chose a bunk. I got the top one and we both stared up trying to come up with a plan when there was a loud, sharp knock on our door and someone walked inside.  
"We may not like you but we are ordered to feed you." He sets two trays down in the middle of the floor and leaves right away.

"Well," I said. "This food looks completely inedible."  
"I guess we will have to go without food tonight, but don't worry tonight we try to escape." She whispered the last part very quietly.  
"I'd love to hear it not, but I sorta want some time to think myself right now."  
"No problem Cams Ill just go sit on my bed and let you have your moment alone."

Bex quietly walked away and I slumped to the floor against the wall. Only one thought ran through my mind.  
_Zach if you are on my side please, please, please come save me and Bex._


End file.
